


These Connections (might change us)

by orphan_account



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Growing Up Together, Slow Burn, how they fall in love, huge plot twist, probably, young Kara and Lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alright first of all first chapter is literally a “this is what i’m thinking comment if you hate it comment if you want it to happen”Young Kara and Lena meet each other in kindergarten at 4 years old when Lena is adopted and moved in with the Luthors. They grow up together forming connections with just about everyone until they finally realize how strong their own is. Literally read the first chapterSummaries aren’t my best.For all purposes every character, yes I’m @ing the Luthor family, is a nice person, expect for mon-el cause ew





	1. Chapter 1: Summary

Alrighty, this is kinda what i have planned

They meet when they are 4, already stated that. They grow up together, go through school all of Lena’s problems Kara’s problems fall in love when their older. Huge huge things happen like family drama. Im going to put my own twist on how Kara gets adopted when her parents die, i’m gonna put my own twist on Kara meeting alex for the first time and i’m HARDCORE GOING TO CHANGE AGES LIKE FR CAUSE I LOVE LOVE LOVE BIG SISTER ALEX WITH LITTLE SISTER KARA, so yeah alex isn’t gonna be too much older but there’s a reaaaaassssoooon she is just a little (see: HUGE PLOT TWIST) i have also realized i can’t explain the story without giving away what i want but yeah imma do it anyway hate me if you want. 

um yeah so stick around if your feeling a multi chapter - don’t know when it will end, don’t know if y’all will hate it - story :)


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recalls the first time she met Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy and I hope this isn’t crappy :) Also this is short, I guess i need to get into the story to make them longer but hopefully it will happen soon!

The first time Lena met Kara she was four years old. The adoption when through not to long ago, her room still wasn’t set up, but she found a forever family and these people were great. The Luthor’s, Lena was a Luthor now. They were nothing like the media portrayed, not that Lena would know she was to young to find out that her parents were amazing business owners in National City. 

The Luthor home was large, beyond what Lena could imagine. It sat on top of a two acre lot. Back towards the wooded area of her yard you could see the beginning of a treehouse that will soon be finished by Lena, holding many many memories. Her own room was a plain white, a promise to Lena made by Lillian before she was adopted that she could decorate it however she liked. It was large and held a full size bed in the middle and a window seat sat underneath a large open view towards her back yard. This was her first stop. Her new father led her around the rest of the house. 

Her new father was incredibly sweet and loving, welcoming her with open arms even if Lena was hesitant to be pulled into them. His slightly scratchy beard and huge smile had her easily intrigued and she’ll soon learn that this man will be wrapped about her finger. 

She was walked into the large living room, followed by her new father when she first caught sight of Lex, a laid back, very focused young 7 year old. He sat behind a chess table, a small stool sat in front of him inviting her to challenged him. She won that first game and she’s never let her brother hear the end of it. 

The last person she met was the hardest to win over. Her mother. She didn’t even know if she could call her that. The women was sweet, of course she was but she looked at Lena like she could break in an instant, like if something touched her then she would be ruined. Lillian in fact did not touch her. She never touch Lex either. Nor Lionel come to think of it. Lena picked up on Lillian’s odd habit of contact with other people. Maybe she just felt certain connections. 

Connections. 

The word is going to hold so much meaning to Lena. God. Absolutely so much meaning. More than she can think of. She goes on to study human connections. Goes to show how much people in her life played parts in how she became herself. 

Yes, Lena recalls the moment she met her family. But one person, this one amazing, gorgeous, breathtaking, intelligent, caring, like the amount of words Lena could spit out would never begin to cover, oh this person, was everything. 

Formally known to Lena as Kara Zor-El. Then as Kara Danvers, which will later turn into Kara Danvers-Luthor - she never though those words would come out of mouth but it had to start somewhere. 

Somewhere just as perfect as the Monday of September 2nd. Kara with her blonde hair in pig tails, bright yellow bows tied around each and jean overalls covering a white shirt and small yellow converse to match, sat in her seat - second from the front row - with a smile as bright as the sun. 

Lena walked into the room with a pink small skirt, a top embroidered with a rainbow and white sneakers. She was carrying a yellow backpack, it hung off her shoulders just a little to big and Kara was the first to spot her. 

A small wave from the second row caught Lena’s attention and she glanced up to meet the brightest blue eyes her own green will ever see. 

“Hi!” Said the small blonde girl. 

“Hello.” 

“I’m Kara.” Said the tiny girl.

“Lena.” She replied.

“Lena you have to be my best friend. Here sit!” The excited girl grabbed her backpack off the chair next to her and patted it for Lena to sit. “I’m saving this for my best friend.” Kara stated. 

Lena stopped before sitting, “Oh, I’m sorry I thought you were offering it to me. I’ll find a different chair.” She looked around for a new chair and maybe for Kara’s best friend to see who she was patting the chair for. 

“Noooo!” Kara reached out to grab Lena’s tiny wrist, her fingers wrapped around the pale skin. “You’re my best friend. This seat is for you.” She said with wide eyes. 

“Oh,” Lena finally smiled. “Is your favorite color yellow?” 

Kara’s eyes shined brighter if it was possible. “Of course! Can you tell!” Kara’s smile broke across her face. 

“I love your bows and your shoes. My favorite is yellow but I also just started to like the color blue.” Lena looked straight into her new friends gaze. She thought to her young self, “yes definitely the color blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, feedback, love letters and hate mail below ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhh please comment if you want this to happen


End file.
